Youki/Kureha
Kureha is a friendly Youki. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "A young hero... I'll rape you!" "Leave your valuables and go! ...Oops, I'll have you squeezed you in one shot!" "Banditry is the greatest job!" "Come, I'll beat you up!" "You seem to have backbone... Fight me!" "I'll show you my true power!" "Don't say I have muscles for brains! I'm well aware of that!" "I can't smoke around Yamatai!" "If you don't want your penis to get crushed, then be quiet!" "My pussy is incredibly tight. You wouldn't last ten seconds!" "Take my horn with you!" (+1 Oni Horn) "Take this money with you!" (+ 1860G) "Take this lucky mallet with you!" (+1 Lucky Mallet) "Give me a drink!" (Give 1 Yamatai Sake) *Yes - "Ah! How generous!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Then I'll beat you up!" "Give me your money!" (Give 1116G) *Yes - "Ah! How generous!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Then I'll beat you up!" *Not enough money - "...You don't have any?　Okay then!" "Give me a rice ball!" (Give 1 Rice Ball) *Yes - "Ah! How generous!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Then I'll beat you up!" "Can you hold your liquor?" *I can - "Oh! That's good!" (+10 Affinity) *I can't - "Well, it can't be helped with your constitution." *Would you like to find out...? - "That's fine, let's go! After this fight is over, the next one is a drinking match!" (+10 Affinity) "Wait a minute... do you intend to exterminate me?!" *I want to exterminate you - "Now that is fortitude...all right, come on!" (+10 Affinity) *I want to talk with you - "What, that's boring..." (-5 Affinity) *I want to have sex with you - "Good! I'll make you cry!" (+10 Affinity) "I don't like old folktales... The oni are always being exterminated." *I feel sorry for you - "I don't need your pity!" (-5 Affinity) *It's natural - "Well, it's natural that they're being exterminated. All right, I'm going to commit some evil deeds today!" (+10 Affinity) *It's a microcosm of society - "You sound intelligent!" (+10 Affinity) "The best weapon is the club of course!" *It's the club - "Ah, you understand! Then I'll strike you with this club!" (+10 Affinity) *It's the sword - "You're a believer of the sword! Then it's a challenge against my club!" *It's the whip - "That would be your hobby, you horny brat!" "I'm muscle after all!" *I'm muscle - "If you don't understand that, then my muscles will make you come!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm human flesh - "You're scary!" *I'm garlic - "You stink!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kureha: "I'm overflowing with energy and fighting spirit! I'll strike you if you don't let me rampage outside!" With Gob: Gob: "ZA-ZOOM!!" Kureha: "You're surprisingly quick for a goblin. I feel like I've seen that somewhere..." Gob: "...Hm? What?" Kureha: "No, it's nothing. Don't trip and hurt yourself!" With Shizuku: Shizuku: "Ah, a big oni!" Kureha: "Oh, a little oni. Eat lots, and you'll grow bigger than a mountain!" Shizuku: "Then take me somewhere to eat. ♪" Kureha: "I'll treat you until you're feeling full! Now come along!" With San: San: "Hrm, an ogre..." Kureha: "You've got big muscles! Want to have a contest of strength?" San: "I'll be your opponent as many times as you want, club-wielding ogre!" Sonya: "Hey!　No fighting allowed!" San: "You're a club-wielding ogre too..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Kureha: "Doryaa!　Doryaa!" Kureha is practicing swinging her weapon... happens 2nd Action: Kureha: "Hmph!!" Kureha gets psyched up! gains increased Atk for next turn 3rd Action: Kureha: "Oooooh!!" 4 enemies take damage. 4th Action: Kureha: "Doryaa!　Doryaa!" Kureha aimlessly flails their weapon around! enemy takes damage. 5th Action: Kureha: "Here, eat it!" Kureha presents a gift! Garlic Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Artist: kupala Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2